bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama Kawahiru
:"Beneath the composure of the Kawahiru's black ship, lies vast unimaginable darkness." - Seireitou-shishō Kurama Kawahiru (鞍馬川昼, Kawahiru Kurama) is the supposed founder of L'Obscurité, being one of the few Kawahiru Clan members to have hailed from Asadal as well as the first Yonkō titleholder. Renowned as the Kurofune (黒船, Black Ship), he is known throughout history as a harbinger of destruction, known to have been a dangerous criminal that murdered and robbed the powers of many Sōzōshin, as well as an unrivaled master of deception. Kurama is the true antagonist of the series, being responsible for the actions carried out by L'Obscurité as well as Sōkudo's independent movements, by way of his incarnations. He is the mentor of Lark. Appearance Personality History .]] .]] There is not much known about Kurama's past, besides that he was the son of the Kawahiru's founder, Seosan Kawahiru. Throughout his life, he lived in Asadal and along with a collection of Kawahiru and Kurosaki clan members, lived peacefully there as a teacher of the academy. Having eventually grown to old age, Kurama had fallen in love with a young maiden of the Kurosaki Clan who was to be offered to the head of the Getsueikirite Clan, at that time, as a bride. Due to his old age, however, the maiden had rejected his advances and utterly refused him. It was at this point that he had directly challanged the Getsueikirite head to a fight for the hand of the maiden. However, due to Kurama's deteriorated physical abilities, he was soundly defeated by the Getsueikirite. Kurama was filled with an intense hatred of the limitations that were placed upon him by age, he was confronted by a mysterious and ancient Hollow who offered him eternal youth and power. Accepting the offer, Kurama had fused together with several hundreds of Hollow, approximately five-hundred ninety thousand six-hundred seventy-five of them, and merged into a new being that resembled himself in his prime. With this new power, he went on a killing spree and tested his powers against all of the Kawahiru and Kurosaki living in his home village, having eventually come across the maiden and the Getsueikirite he lost to prior. The result was different, as with one stroke of his blade, he killed the two of them instantly. Kurama absorbed the spirits of the Sōzōshin he murdered, and eventually disappeared. After this event, Kurama was resounded in Sōzōshin history as a criminal of the highest degree. He founded the mysterous organization, L'Obscurité, and hid in its shadow for countless millenia. At some point, he had realized that the Sōzōshin powers he had used to keep himself alive began to wear off, and he was beginning to age once more. Becoming an elderly man who could not maintain himself, Kurama began absorbing the powers of random souls that would approach the forest where his base was. That was, until he encountered a young Klaus Nietzsche who had been sent by his village to inspect the incidents. In their meeting, Klaus was persuaded to join Kurama's pursuit and assisted him in regaining his younger form. Some point after this, the two began plotting the "eternal setting sun plan", and Klaus was seemingly tasked with completing this objective as the official leader of the L'Obscurité. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Feared as the "black ship" of the Kawahiru Clan, Kurama possesses formidable spiritual power. It is so overwhelming that Sayune Yukihara, whom is an expert in her own right at sensing spiritual energy, noted that the density of Kurama's spiritual power is so vast that it can hardly be identified as reiatsu. This testament to Kurama's incredible power was later shown further when he managed to effortlessly defeat all four of the eighth-generation Yonkō at once by himself. When Minato Kuramoto attempted to use his Seijin abilities to gauge the Kurama's power, he was overwhelmed by the vastness of the man's power, which Naoya Hōsōkaya later noted is most likely immeasurable. Kurama possesses the power to freely manipulate space and time through multiple means in order to accomplish several ends. *'Dimensional Tearing:' Using his powers, Kurama can create spacial portals that allow him to cross through dimensions, such as entering areas like Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. *'Jikan Kishaku' (時間希釈, "Time Dilution"): Similar to that of Baraggan Louisenbairn, Kurama can ideally "thicken" the time field around him, such that time will flow much slower than normal, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Saori Sumeragi and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. This technique can also work to the opposite extreme, such that Kurama can also accelerate the time flow to the point of rapidly aging anything that he is able to come into contact with. Immense Strength: He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded effortlessly, being shown capable at fighting Raian Getsueikirite in his Bankai form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Raian defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. Likewise, Kurama was able to defeat both Renge Kondō and Kintarō Hijikata using brute force without a single wasted movement. Incredible Speed: Despite appearing rather aged, Kurama is remarkably fast, able to attack and repel both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui before either of them could react. He was able to make quick work of all five Zero Division members in conjuction with his immense strength, despite each of them being unrivaled users of Hohō in their own rights. Hakuda Grandmaster Quotes * (To Klaus Nietzsche) "Would you prefer that I call myself a manifestation of death itself? Perhaps that will make more sense... as this very existence is Hell itself. No matter the world you live in, there shall always be light that coexists with the shadows. And there will always be one force that is dominant over the other. One will always be the "winner" and the other will be the "loser". Where the concept of winners must exist, there must always be losers as well. Losers that seek revenge, that wish to maintain the stability of peace, that desire love... All of these are reasons. Reasons that become means for war. And eventually... hatred is born to protect love." * (To Klaus, about Minato Kuramoto) "You take care of him. As the leader, failure will not be accepted." * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Did you not realize that I held back on my last attack? To all others, the power of Ryūjin Jakka would mean that any opposition would be rendered asunder. To oppose its power is tantamount to standing still. It is like a child attempting to fight against an adult. With you and me, however, that dynamic is utterly reversed. What kind of adult would fight seriously against a child? I'll warn you... to not speak out of your league." Behind the Scenes Kurama is meant to be modeled after Naraku from Inuyasha and Madara Uchiha from Naruto, but finds a strong foundation in the character Aji Tae from Shin Angyo Onshi. In addition, Kurama and Klaus Nietzsche have a sort of similar relationship as Madara and Obito do in the Naruto series.